Marry U
by Ran Uchiha
Summary: REPUBLISH! Special for Fujita-Ryou. Bagaimankah suasana pernikahan sakral Tuan Naruto Uzumaki dengan pengantinnya Nona Hinata Hyuuga? Sebuah pernikahan justru diakhiri dengan lamaran? Mind to R&R ?


**Marry U**

**Chara by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Song by : Super Junior *nosebleed***

**Story by : Ran Uchiha V^^V**

**Pairing : NaruHina slight SasuSaku**

**Special request from : Fujita-Ryou**

sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya buat Fujita-Ryou yang kecewa sama aku karna fict ini sempet aku tarik peredarannya.

**ENJOY THIS SONGFICT MINNA ... ^^**

**- Ran Uchiha -**

Love oh baby my girl

Geudaen naui juhnbu nunbushige areumdawoon

Naui shinbu shini jushin suhnmul

**Love ~ Oh Baby my girl**

**You are my everything**

**My dazzling beautiful bride**

**You are a gift from god**

Saat ini aku sedang memperhatikan calon istriku dengan seksama. Badanku bersandar pada pintu ruang rias pengantin wanita. Mataku tak henti-hentinya memandang wanita yang sedang dirias di hadapanku saat ini. Wanita ini adalah segalanya bagiku. Cantik, lemah lembut dan pengertian. Dia hadiah dari Tuhan yang begitu sempurna. Tak salah aku memilihnya sebagai pendamping hidupku.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" dia membalik badannya yang semula berkaca di depan cermin besar.

Awalnya aku takjub dengan penampilan Hinata. Namun sesegera mungkin aku ersikap seperti biasa. "Hai Hinata-chan!" bibirku kembali menyunggingkan cengiran khas 5 jariku.

Haengbokhangayo geudaeui ggaman nunesuh nunmuri heureujyo

Ggaman muhri pappuri dwel ddaeggajido

Naui sarang naui geudae saranghal guhseul na maengsehalgeyo

**We'll be very happy, your black eyes well up with tears**

**Even if your black mesmerizing hair turn white**

**My Love**

**My E.L.F **

**I swear I love you**

"Se-senang se-sekali se-sebentar lagi ki-kita menjadi se-sepasang su-suami i-istri. Uhh ..." Hinata terlihat amat sangat malu ketika menyebutkan kata 'suami istri' tadi. Wajahnya berpaling ke arah lain. Hihi. Kebiasaan deh calon istriku ini.

Tapi tunggu dulu! Badan Hinata agak gemetaran. Seperti menahan err tangis?

"Hei hei Hinata-chan kenapa?" perlahan aku mulai mendekat kearahnya. Kuelus rambut indigo-nya.

"A-aku ta-takut ti-tidak bisa me-menjadi seorang i-istri yang ba-baik Na-Naruto-kun. HIKS ..." Ohh ya ampun jawaban yang amat sangat lugu. Bibirku tersenyum gembira, di saat seperti ini dia masih sempat memikirkan masa depan kita kelak. Padahal tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun yakin Hinata bisa menjadi istri yang baik.

"Ssshhh ... jangan bicara seperti itu Hinata-chan. Sekarang tatap mataku." Kudongakkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajahku. Membiarkan matanya membaca kesungguhan hatiku dari tatapan mataku. "Apa kamu melihat keraguan di dalam diriku Hinata-chan?"

Keraguan di mata lavendernya mulai memudar perlahan. Kuhapus air mata yang tadi sempat menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya. "Aku memang terlalu lama mengulur waktu untuk menerima cintamu Hinata-chan, aku begitu bodoh. Kumohon kau percaya padaku untuk sekali ini dan untuk selamanya. Aku berjanji akan mencintaimu apa adanya selamanya bahkan sampai nanti kita bersatu abadi di surga sana." ucapku tulus.

Geudaereul saranghandaneun mal pyuhngsaeng maeil haejugo shipuh

Would you marry me? Nuhl saranghago akkimyuh saragago shipuh

Geudaega jami deul ddaemada nae pare jaewuhjugo shipuh

Would you marry me? Iruhn naui maeum huhrakhaejullae?

Himdeulgo uhryuhwuhdo (I do)

Neul naega isseulgge (I do)

Woori hamggehaneun manheun nal dongan (I do)

Maeil gamsahalge (My love)

**Saying I love you everyday in my life is what I want to do most**

**Would you marry me? I want to love you, treasure you and live with you**

**I want you to lean on my shoulders each time you sleep**

**With this heart of mine, will you accept me?**

**To accompany you for the whole life time (I do)**

**To love you (I do)**

**Regardless of snow and rain, I will be there to protect you (I do)**

**Let me be the one to protect you (My love)**

"Ta-tapi Naruto-kun ..." elaknya. Rupanya dia masih ragu.

"Apa perlu kulamar lagi dirimu Hinata-chan?" kugoda dia dengan wajah seringaiku. BINGO! Mukanya kembali memunculkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Dengar ya Hinata-chan. Yang paling aku inginkan di hidupku adalah mengucapkan 'Aishiteru' setiap hari padamu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Hinata-chan. Ingin hidup bersamamu selamanya. Bahuku selalu siap menjadi sandaran setiap kau tidur. Dengan ketulusan hati ini, maukah kau menerimaku sebagai pendampingmu Hinata-chan?" aku mengulang lamaranku ini untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kaki kananku menekuk untuk menyangga tubuhku di lantai, sedangkan kaki kiriku menekuk ke arah atas. Tangan kiriku menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata. Wajahku memandang wajah Hinata dengan serius.

Siulan menggoda terdengar beberapa kali di ruangan ini. Bisa kupastikan mukaku dan muka Hinata bersemu merah sekarang. Tatapanku kulempar ke arah lantai tempatku berpijak. ARGH! Merusak momen berharga!

"Mereka ini malah mengganggu konsentrasiku untuk meyakinkan Hinata-chan" gerutuku. Meski pelan sepertinya Hinata mendengarnya. Kudengar Hinata tertawa pelan. Kuarahkan lagi tatapan mataku ke matanya. "Hei aku serius Hinata-chan. Aku akan menemanimu sepanjang waktu untuk mencintaimu. Meski hujan dan badai menerpa, aku akan melindungimu. Biarkanlah aku saja yang menjagamu Hinata-chan."

Tanpa aba-aba apapun Hinata langsung mengecup pipiku. Tentu saja itu membuatku blushing lagi. "I do Naruto-kun" bisiknya pelan di telingaku. Aku langsung berdiri tegak, lalu memeluk Hinata. Lagi-lagi suara siulan itu kembali mengganggu momen romantisku.

"Kumohon jangan rusak momen penting ini." kataku pada orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu. Jika aku ada di dalam komik saat ini, mataku sudah pasti membulat dan berwarna putih ketika memarahi mereka tadi.

Hayan dressreul ibeun geudae tuxedoreul ibeun naui moseup

Balguhreumeul matchumyuh guhdneun woori juh dalnimgwa byuhre

I swear guhjitmal shiruh uishimshiruh

Saranghaneun naui gongju Stay with me

**You wearing the white bridal gown, Me wearing the suit**

**Both of us walking in sync towards the stars and moon**

**I swear no lies, no suspicion**

**My dearest princess would you stay with me?**

Perlahan pintu gereja pun terbuka. Menampakkan calon istriku yang memakai gaun pengantin berwarna putih. Gaunnya di desain tanpa menggunakan lengan. Mulai menutupi tubuh Hinata dari bagian dadanya. Sehingga nampaklah pundaknya yang begitu mulus terawat. Rambut indigo yang biasanya tergerai bebas, kini digelung ke atas dan tertutupi penutup kepalanya. Wajah cantiknya juga tersembunyi di balik penutup wajahnya. Tangannya memakai sarung tangan putih panjang yang menutupi sampai setengah lengan atasnya. Kedua tangan mungilnya memegang sebuket bunga mawar merah. Dia berjalan sejajar dengan calon mertuaku, Hiashi Hyuuga. Di setiap langkahnya selalu saja ada pujian yang terlontar dari tamu yang hadir di acara pernikahan kami ini.

Sedangkan aku memakai tuxedo berwarna senada dengan gaun Hinata. Di saku jasku terdapat bunga mawar merah yang menyembul di bagian kelopaknya, sedang tangkainya masuk ke dalam saku jasku. Kakiku tertutupi dengan celana panjang yang juga sewarna dengan gaun Hinata. Kurapikan kembali tuxedoku, takut terlihat kumal kalau ada yang terlipat-lipat. Maklum aku kan termasuk orang yang hiperactive. Kulihat di bangku paling depan sahabat-sahabatku sedang tersenyum ke arahku. Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya seakan memberi isyarat kalau penampilanku sudah keren. Sasuke yang duduk di samping Sakura tetap stay cool, meski dapat kulihat dia sedikit menyeringai menatapku seolah matanya berkata, 'Sudah dewasa rupanya dirimu Dobe!". Sai yang juga duduk satu baris dengan Sasuke dan Sakura tetap menyunggingkan senyuman, dan kali ini senyumannya tulus bukan senyuman palsu. Sedangkan Kakashi-sensei dengan rela menyimpan buku hentai-nya di dalam sakunya. Dia tersenyum ke arahku meski tak nampak karena tertutupi oleh maskernya.

Tanpa kusadari Hinata sekarang sudah sampai di altar gereja. Segera saja kuambil alih pegangan tangannya ke dalam hangatnya genggaman tanganku.

Wooriga naireul muhguhdo wooseumyuh saragago shipuh

Would you marry me? Naui modeun nareul hamgge haejullae? 

**Even if we are becoming older**

**We will smile and live on**

**Would you marry me?**

**Are you willing to live the rest of your life with me?**

Kubuka penutup wajahnya. Perlahan wajah cantiknya nampak memancarkan aura hangat. Senyumnya kembali mengembang menampakkan aura kelembutan.

Mata kami saling berpandangan. Mata biru saphire-ku seakan memancarkan kata-kata hatiku. 'Meski kita beranjak tua, kita akan tetap tersenyum dan hidup bersama. Maukah kau menikah denganku? Menghabiskan sisa waktumu bersamaku Hinata-chan?'

Dan dapat kutangkap mata indigo miliknya seakan menjawab, 'Tentu saja Naruto-kun.'

Himdeulgo uhryuhwuhdo (I do)

Neul naega isseulgge (I do)

Woori hamggehaneun manheun nal dongan (I do)

Maeil gamsahalge (My love)

**No matter how weary and tired we are (I do)**

**I will always be by your side (I do)**

**The days when we spent together (I do)**

**Everyday my heart will be thankful (My love)**

Pendeta pun mulai meminta janji dari kami.

"Uzumaki Naruto, apakah kau bersedia menerima Hinata Hyuuga menjadi istrimu, dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, susah maupun senang?"

"Aku bersedia menerima Hinata Hyuuga menjadi istriku dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, susah maupun senang."

"Hinata Hyuuga, apa kau bersedia menerima Uzumaki Naruto menjadi suamimu, dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, susah maupun senang?"

"Aku bersedia menerima Uzumaki Naruto menjadi suamiku dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, susah maupun senang."

Orae juhnbutuh nuhreul wihae junbihan

Nae sone bitnaneun banjireul badajwuh

Oneulgwa gateun maeumeuro jigeumui yaksok giuhkhalge

Would you marry me?

**Since a long time ago**

**I have prepared this for you**

**Please take this shiny ring in my hand**

**Just like the mood today, remember the promise that we are making now**

**Would you marry me?**

"Baik. Kalau begitu kedua mempelai dapat memasangkan cincin masing-masing."

"Terimalah cincin ini Hinata-chan. Sebagai tanda pengikat antara kita berdua." kataku seraya memasangkannya pada jari manis Hinata.

"Dan tentu saja kau juga harus menerima cincin ini dan menjaganya dengan baik Naruto-kun. Jangan sampai hilang, kamu kan agak ceroboh." goda Hinata seraya memasangkan cincin pada jari manisku. Kucubit pelan pipinya setelah cincinku terpasang pas di jari manisku.

"Tumben kau bisa menggodaku Hinata-chan." Kataku.

Naega geudae ege deuril guhseun sarangbakke uhbjyo

Geujuh geuppuninguhl bojalguhtuhbjyo

Suhtulluhboigo manhi bujokhaedo naui sarang

Naui geudae jikyuhjulgeyo

Hangajiman yaksokhaejullae? Museunil issuhdo

Woori suhro saranghagiro geuppuniya

**The only thing that I can give you is love**

**Although it is insignificant**

**Even though there are areas which I lack**

**I will protect the love between us, me and you**

**But let's make a promise**

**No matter what happens we will still be in love**

**And even so**

**Everyday in my heart will be thankful**

"Pengantin pria dipersilahkan mencium pengantin wanita." ucap pendeta mengakhiri ritual yang dinamakan pernikahan ini.

Kutatap wajah Hinata seakan meminta izin untuk menciumnya. Hinata pun tersenyum lagi, dan mengangguk pertanda setuju. Kudekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Memiringkan kepalaku sembari kembali mengurangi jarak antar bibir kami. Dapat kurasakan hembusan nafas hangatnya di wajahku. Dan bibir kami pun saling bertemu. Saling menikmati ciuman hangat ini tanpa nafsu sedikit pun. Kurasakan tangan mungilnya mengelus wajahku lalu melepaskan ciuman kami.

Kudengar sorak sorai dari para tamu. Dan tentunya yang paling heboh adalah teman-teman seangkatan kami. Maklumlah, kami adalah pasangan yang paling pertama menikah di antara mereka. Kutarik tangan Hinata untuk segera keluar dari gereja ini. Dengan senang teman-temanku membuntuti langkah kami untuk keluar gereja.

Kami menghentikan langkah ketika sampai di depan pintu mobil yang akan mengantarkan kami ke rumah baru kami. Berbalik menghadap teman-teman kami seraya melambaikan tangan. Tanganku sudah bersiap membuka pintu mobil dihadapan kami. Namun kelihatannya ada ritual yang tertinggal.

"Hey Naruto! Mentang-mentang ngebet bermesraan di rumah baru, ritual lempar bunganya dilupakan!" celetuk Kiba. BLUSH! Wajahku mulai memerah lagi.

"A-ano ... go-gomen teman-teman." kata Hinata.

"Pasti aku yang akan mendapatkan bunganya. Karna kuharap kamu akan segera melamarku Sai." kata Ino seraya mengerling penuh harap kepada kekasihnya yang ada di sampingnya. Sai tetap saja tersenyum tanpa menjawab permohonan Ino.

"Tentu saja diriku aku Ino-chan! Bukan dirimu! Aku sudah menanti untuk segera dilamar oleh ini." sindir Temari sembari menunjuk pacarnya. "Mendokusai na!" balas Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja aku ..." kata Ino ngotot.

"Aku!" kata Temari yang juga ngotot.

"Aku Temari-chan!"

"Aku Ino!"

Tanpa mereka sadari Naruto dan Hinata sudah berancang-ancang melemparkan bunga. Mereka pun melewatkan momen ini hanya untuk beradu mulut. Dan ... PLUK! Bunganya jatuh tepat di tangan Sakura. Seketika itu juga teman-teman disekitarnya bersiul-siul kesenangan. Sakura langsung blushing di tempat.

"Akan ada yang menyusulmu nih Naruto!" celetuk Chouji.

Temari dan Ino yang baru saja sadar ada suatu kejadian yang mereka lewatkan pun seketika menghentikan adu mulut mereka. Lalu ... "AAAAAAAA! KENAPA MALAH SAKURA-CHAN YANG MENDAPATKAN BUNGANYA!" jerit mereka penuh histeria. Yang lainnya hanya tertawa ngakak melihat tingkah kekanakan kedua teman mereka. Uhm ... minus Shikamaru yang membalasnya dengan kata, "Mendokusai!"

"Susul kami Teme!" Naruto pun segera menggoda Sasuke yang tetap berdiri memandangi Sakura ber-blushing-ria memegangi bunga yang tadi mereka lempar. Sedang Sasuke langsung men-death glare Naruto. Teman-teman yang lain pun turut menimpali godaan Naruto tadi. Sakura pun tambah malu mendengar godaan Naruto dan teman-temannya.

Nawa gyuhrhonhaejullae?

I do

**Will you marry me?**

**I do~**

"Hn. Baiklah. Sepertinya ini memang sudah waktunya." kata Sasuke seraya memposisikan dirinya seperti laki-laki yang akan melamar wanita. Tangan Sakura di genggamnya erat-erat.

"A-apa y-yang kau la-lakukan S-Sa-Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura yang mulai gugup. "A-ayo be-berdiri! Na-nanti celanamu ko-kotor!" perintah Sakura. Namun Sasuke tidak berpindah sedikit pun.

Perlahan tangan Sasuke merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati berwarna merah. Tangan Sakura dikecupnya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Would you marry me Sakura?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura. Yang ditanya amat sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan kekasihnya itu. Sakura menahan air matanya agar tak keluar, namun dia tak bisa. Air mata harunya pun meluncur deras seraya dia mengangguk tanda setuju dengan lamaran Sasuke.

"I do." jawab Sakura lirih.

- ** OWARI **-

akhirnya hutang saya terbayar satu. =="

buat Fujita-Ryou, gomen kalau ancur. *menangis meraung-raung* hiahahah. Aku tambahin pair SasuSaku tuh . gapapa toh? *puppy eyes*

oke sekedar info ajja. aku beberapa hari ini mungkin bakal ngurusin request dulu. belum bisa ngelanjutin fict Coagulation cz mendadak kena flu. ide pada gak muncul. kalau ngerjain songfict masih bisa cz bisa ngarang lewat liriknya.

sekian dariku. mau tidur lagi. ampun hidung ganjel banget susah napas.

numpang promosi juga! please R&R songfict Run Devil Run-ku dong. arigatou sebelumnya.

Mind to R&R ? ^^ arigatou


End file.
